The Dark, the Ignorant and even the Annoying
by Kain Sinner
Summary: The tennis team is invited over to the academy. Kyoya and the others didnt know until the day. The only problem is Tamaki was the one who asked them and all organising was done by Tamaki himself. Warning: lemon in later chapters -DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS- SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Kyoya/Ryoma**

**Anime: OHSHC/POT**

**Rating: M**

**Requested by: Mad god 2 **

**The Dark, the Ignorant, and even the Annoying**

Kyoya grumbled as he glared at a certain blond boy in front of him. Tamaki was as bouncy as ever but today Kyoya wasn't in the mood to 'play along' with his games. Tamaki had gone over the line. Kyoya took a breath and turned away from the loud French/Japanese boy and looked out the window. A rand new tennis court had been erected at Ouran Academy and a group of people were standing there, waiting. Kyoya sighed, this was taking a big chunk out of the clubs' money and Tamaki didn't care. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple where a throbbing had started to grow and then he felt Tamaki behind him.

"Kyoya! This will be so much fun and so exciting. We're having a talented tennis team come here and test our court out for an entire week. I heard Seishun Gakuen had the best tennis team in the Tokyo region. It's an honour. Kyoya….are you mad at me?". Tamaki stopped when Kyoya didn't answer or play along, his fists clenched. Kyoya turned and said in a stiff voice "you could have at least told me what you had done before you had invited them here!". The other members had gathered around and the twins said "yeah boss, it would have been nice of you to discuss this with us first. We know it is great to have a tennis team come to test our new court but the least you could do is warn us _beforehand"._

Tamaki got puppy eyes as he couched in the corner and Haruhi let out a sigh. Huni was eating cake and Mori sat with him as usual. Huni looked up and smiled saying "don't be hard on him. It will be fun guys. Right Takeshi?". Mori didn't look up but just said "yeah". The twins shrugged and poked tongues out before Haruhi said "Tamaki-senpai, what else did you organise?". Tamaki immediately jumped up, happy again, as he explained what was happening. Each word making the tic on Kyoya's head grow in size and his headache worsen. The idiot had not only invited the tennis team, but said they could stay and arranged for them to stay at each club member's house.

Tamaki grinned at the group around him and took in the shocked faces and then the twins yelled "what? Warning is nice at times Boss!". Tamaki admitted he didn't know the names of each member, only the captain Tezuka who he had spoken to on the phone. Tezuka was staying at his house. Haruhi just stared; he wanted her to have a stranger at her house. And the team was a boy's tennis team. Her father was not going to like this; he already didn't like Tamaki much after catching them in an awkward position.

Tamaki had a big goofy grin on his face before he looked at his watch saying "they'll be here soon. Come on! Let's go greet them!" before marching out. The twins followed, discussing what was going to happen, then Huni and Mori, then Haruhi and lost of all Kyoya, reluctantly following after his breeding caught up to him. At leats his family was out this week on holidays so no one had to know, least of all his father. The group stood at the front doorway, neat and tidy as always. The other students were in class so no girls were gathered around them for once. Kyoya took a breath as the twins sidled up to him and asked "Kyoya-senpai, did you help organise this?". The look on his face told the answer, 'Hell no!'. They grinned and stepped back into the line as a limousine rolled up.

The car was rocking slightly and yelling could be heard. Then it stopped and it quieted. Tamaki grinned as the door opened and a group of eight wearing white, blue and red pants and jackets stepped out of the car. First came a spectacled man with a stern face, and he didn't look happy. Next came a smiling brunette, for some reason he seemed scary, despite his smiling face and closed eyes. Afterwards came two males glaring at each other. A black haired boy with spiked hair and a scary looking guy wearing a bandana

They were followed by a kind looking black haired boy and then a red head with a massive grin. And last came another boy with glasses and a very short boy wearing a cap. Tamaki went up and the stopped as the stern boy said "quite down and be good. Got it? Or I'll let Inui give you a drink. Understand Momoshiro, Kaidoh?". The two glaring at each other nodded; a scared look on their faces. The stern boy turned, pushed up his glasses and looked at the group in front of his. Tamaki smiled and said "Welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Tamaki Suo and this is the Host Club". The other members bowed formally and the boy nodded saying "thank You Tamaki. I am Tezuka, captain of the tennis team".

Tamaki smiled and then his grin widened as he said "thank you so much for coming. This is so cool! Please come this way!". He walked off with the club members following and then the tennis team, bags over shoulders and an argument breaking out among two players. Tamaki led them to the club's room and sat the all down before Haruhi asked "can I get you something to drink?". The players shook their heads, they had eaten a little while ago. Tamaki sat in the centre on the lounge with the twins on either side of him and the rest standing behind the lounge. On the other lounge Tezuka sat with the kind looking boy and the smiling one either side and the rest standing behind or on the lounge. They looked very out of place with the club members in suits.

Tamaki smiled and said "okay, welcome and shall we start with introductions. I am Tamaki, and then we have Hikaru and Kaoru, Huni-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi and Kyoya. Don't worry if you can't tell the twins apart". He had pointed to each member as he said their name and the tennis team took them in, Tezuka nodding in turn. He didn't smile just pointed and said "I'm Tezuka, and then we have Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, Momoshiro, commonly known as Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Ryoma". Tamaki grinned and then there was an awkward silence before Kyoya said "why not show them the courts Tamaki?". Tamaki looked at him and then jumped up saying "yeah. That's a good idea. Then you can test it out for us and play. Afterwards I'll explain the sleeping arrangements". The team followed Tamaki out to the courts and Momo asked "hey guys, where is the changing rooms?".

Hikaru pointed and the team went to change. When they came out they wore shorts and tops with the red and blue of their school. They walked onto the courts as the club gathered outside to watch. Tezuka sighed, this was going to be an interesting week and he was stuck with Tamaki for it as well. What fun. He turned to his team and said "okay. Practice matches pair up. Ryoma and Fuji, Oishi and Eiji, Momo and Kaidoh and Inui with me. Go and no slacking off. We will still train each day while we are here and Inui has prepared a special drink for anyone who slacks off". Inui pulled out a purple drink that frothed at the top and immediately everyone went to a court and started to play.

Meanwhile the club members watched as Tezuka told the players their opponent and then Inui held up a glass of purple juice. This caused a commotion as the players started to run to their positions and play. Tamaki frowned as Kaoru asked "why did they start playing when Inui showed them their drink?". As he said that the smallest boy walked past with the smiling one. Ryoma and Fuji. Ryoma stopped and said "a warning. Never drink Inui's health drinks. You'll end up dead, unconscious, sick or left with a burning throat". They stared and Fuji said "I don't see why, I like them". Ryoma simply sighed and continued to the court as Fuji stood on the opposite side. both players smiled and dropped into position as Fuji bounced the ball. His eyes had opened to reveal his blue eyes and he set his face before serving the ball. The club members watched as the ball flew across the court at breakneck pace until it became a blur.

The other players were the same, playing hard to win and pulling everything. Tamaki had stars as he said "they really are good!". Then the lunch bell rang and students spilled out and soon gathered around the court to watch in awe as the pairs played a fast game of tennis. After an hour playing each match had finished. The winners were Tezuka and Fuji, the rest were draws. The crowd clapped and the players noticed the people gathered and some waved. Eiji jumped up and waved with a mad grin. Someone chucked a tennis ball in and Eiji grinned wider, grabbed his racket and jumped up to hit it. He spun around and called "Oishi! Heads up!" before hitting the ball hard toward his team member. Oishi grabbed his racket and caught the ball saying "Fuji" before he also hit it away to the tensai. It continued its route around from Fuji to Tezuka to Momo to Kaidoh to Ryoma to Inui and then back to Eiji before he hit it back into the crowd where a kid caught it.

The crowd cheered as the players smiled and then went to the change rooms. They came out in shorts and jackets, some wearing pants, rackets in bags slung over their shoulders. They went to the Host club and asked "what now dear hosts?". Tamaki smiled and walked off saying "come back to the club room. We have our afternoon activities now and then we'll head home". The club and players followed the blond to the room and the players sat back to watch the club at work. Ryoma smirked saying "interesting activity, entertaining and flattering woman. Nice". Haruhi walked past and replied "yeah and it is actually fun in a way. After you get used to the weirdness of it" before walking off with the tea.

The players sat on seats near the window, ignoring the glances they were getting before a flash caused them to look over. It was the twins both holding a camera and grinning before they said "perfect for our newsletter" and then ran off. Eiji grinned and raced after them with Oishi following, mothering as usual. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing in a quiet voice while Tezuka, Fuji, Inui and Ryoma sat just looking out the window. Soon, the club finished and the guests left, casting glances toward the players before leaving. Tezuka stood up before asking "what are the sleeping arrangements for the week?". Tamaki grinned and pulled over a whiteboard, motioning for all members and players to gather around. Fuji asked one of the twins "do you know who is with who?" and one said "not yet. He didn't know before".

Everyone listened to the rooms and the end was shocking.

_**Thanks for reading and next chapter should be up soon....I hope anyway.**_

_**Oh well, usual ending. Plz R&R**_

_**Enjoy and cya later**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Kyoya/Ryoma**

**Anime: OHSHC/POT**

**Rating: M**

**Requested by: Mad god 2 **

**The Dark, the Ignorant, and even the Annoying**

Tamaki had organised Tezuka to stay with him, Eiji and Oishi with the twins, Fuji with Haruhi, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh with Huni and Mori and finally Ryoma with Kyoya. Everyone looked at their guest or host and a few members glared at their boss who was talking to Tezuka. Tezuka was obviously holding back from lashing out at the talkative blond before said blond said "let's go then. Our limos should be here now". The group went downstairs to the front. Tamaki and Tezuka left first, then the twins with Eiji and Oishi. Next went Huni and Mori with Momo and Kaidoh and Inui which left Kyoya, Ryoma, Haruhi and Fuji. Haruhi smiled at Fuji and said "sorry but I actually walk home". Fuji only smiled back and replied 'that's okay. Shall we go then?". Haruhi nodded and waved to Kyoya and Ryoma before the two left them. Ryoma looked up at the silent and dark Kyoya.

He hadn't spoken much and seemed in a bad mood. He had a frown in place and kept pushing his glasses up. Experience from Tezuka suggested he was frustrated and Ryoma could guess who with. Tamaki Suo. Ryoma looked away and asked "if you are mad at Tamaki, why don't you say something to him?". Kyoya looked down at the boy and had to admire the way his emerald tinted hair caught the fading light and his golden cat like eyes pierced through him. "I choose not to as there is no reason to. Tamaki just doesn't know when to stop at times" he replied as his limo drew up. The two got in and Ryoma glanced at Kyoya again.

His dark hair and pale skin contrasted nicely and he could see why he was picked for the club. His features were handsome and the glasses only added to it instead of taking away. Ryoma smiled before looking out the window, watching the houses speed by. Next thing he knew he was been shaken awake by Kyoya. Kyoya smirked at him and said "we have arrived dear sleeping guest. Welcome to my house". Ryoma yawned and frowned at him before getting out with Kyoya following. Then Ryoma stared.

This was something entirely different to the things he was used to. Kyoya's place wasn't a house; it was a mansion, a villa. Ryoma followed Kyoya into the house and just stared for a bit while he turned the lights on. It was about six 'o clock now so Kyoya got one of the maids that had stayed behind to cook them a dinner for two and said "okay Ryoma, follow me and I'll show you your room". Ryoma nodded as he followed him up the stairs while Kyoya was glad his family was out and that Ryoma was behind him so he couldn't see the slight flush on his face. Kyoya led him into one of the spare rooms next to his room and said "this is where you will sleep. Bathroom is down the hall two doors down. Towels in cupboard and other supplies in the bathroom already. Did you want to have a shower now or later?". Ryoma had sat on the lush bed and smiled softly before saying "I'll have a shower now if thats okay?". Kyoya nodded and backed out before shutting the door, allowing Ryoma to unpack his bag. Kyoya went downstairs and laid on the couch, head in hands as he calmed his heart and mind down.

_I won't strangle Tamaki tomorrow, I won't strangle Tamaki tomorrow _he thought, trying to convince himself but it wasn't succeeding. He sighed and stood up saying "I'll wash my face to calm down" before walking upstairs, completely forgetting his guest. He went into the bathroom and went to the sink before turning on the taps. He splashed water on his face before looking in the mirror. Then his eyes widened and he stilled. He could see Ryoma in the shower staring at him with wide eyes before he asked "Kyoya, why are you in the bathroom?". Kyoya immediately adverted his eyes and said "I forgot, I'm really sorry Ryoma" before backing out quickly, hair still wet. Kyoya sunk to the floor, finally hearing the shower going, before he stood up and went downstairs again. Ryoma had beautiful skin, smooth and pale with light muscles. He was gorgeous. Kyoya stopped the train of thought and shook his head before a voice asked "it's okay Kyoya-senpai. I'm fine really". Kyoya looked up and saw Ryoma in just a towel wrapped snugly around his waist before he stood up.

Ryoma just stayed still, watching him as his hair dripped down his back. Kyoya said "please allow me to apologise Ryoma". Ryoma nodded and then said "I'm going to go get dressed, showers free" before going upstairs again. Kyoya watched him go before taking a deep breath, calming his still racing heart. Then he headed upstairs to shower. He showered and dressed in pants and a loose top for bed before heading downstairs, drying his hair. He found Ryoma on the lounge watching TV, his headphones in. Kyoya blinked, odd. He was watching TV but listening to music instead. Kyoya grinned and went over to him, lightly tapping his shoulder and didn't get a response. "Ryoma?" he asked, shaking the shoulder.

When he still didn't get an answer he grew worried. He walked around to the front of the lounge and then stopped before he smiled. Ryoma was asleep. Kyoya flipped the TV off and went over, pulling out the headphones before shaking the sleeping boy again. he looked so peaceful before he blinked his eyes open slowly. "Hey Kyoya-senpai" he mumbled quietly, eyes half closed from sleep. Kyoya sighed and said "dinner is ready unless you want to go straight to bed instead". Ryoma stretched, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal his smooth pale skin and Kyoya looked away. "How about dinner first. I'm starving". Kyoya blinked as Ryoma stood up and went over to the table when the maid was placing the dishes now. Kyoya sat down and started to eat as both boys dug in. As they finished they drank the last of their tea and then stood as the maid cleared away the food.

Kyoya looked around as an awkward silence filled the room and Ryoma's golden eyes looked at him. Kyoya glanced at the clock noting it was know about ten thirty and they had school the next day. 'We better go to bed, we have school tomorrow and I believe Tamaki wanted you guys to play again tomorrow" Kyoya said as Ryoma yawned and nodded saying "yeah, I heard that too. Night Kyoya-senpai and thanks for letting me stay". Then he went upstairs to bed. Kyoya flicked off the lights and went to bed as well.

_Meanwhile at the twins house_

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Eiji ran about the house. They had just had dinner and since they had arrived home he hadn't stopped moving or asking questions. As he moved form place to place Oishi was apologising and following Eiji, trying to get him to cal down. Which wasn't working. The twins had showed them they're room and now was at a loss. Obviously Eiji and Oishi weren't tired by the way they ran around. Oishi stopped for awhile to take a breather and Kaoru asked "does he ever run out of energy? He's like Tamaki". Oishi looked at the twin and said "no, he is always like this. Which is why he is so good at acrobatic play in tennis. But this is plain rude! Eiji, come here now!". Eiji stopped from his inspection of a vase and looked up at the tone of voice asking "yes Oishi?". Oishi calmed down and said "relax. You are a visitor so stop acting like this is your house. Now sit and calm down". Eiji pouted but sat down, Oishi was getting agitated by the tone of voice and it was easier to do as he said than it was to argue.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief as Kaoru sat down and then the twin maids walked in with drinks. "Here's the drinks sirs" they said in unison as always. Oishi and Eiji stopped and looked before looking between the twins and their maids. When together they had a small frown on their face and spoke in unison. Making it really confusing. Soon the maids left after a brief staring competition. The twins sighed and looked at the two on the lounge whe Eiji asked "what is your act with the club?". The twins seemed taken back a bit and then Hikaru answer saying "forbidden brotherly love". Oishi looked a bit green while Eiji just grinned saying "that is awesome!". Kaoru sighed, he could see Hikaru getting annoyed at Eiji, his hyper activeness was too much like Tamaki's so he said "why not go to bed now? We have got school tomorrow". Oishi nodded and Eiji looked like he was going to say something but in the end he didn't. Thye got up and said 'night Hikaru, Kaoru. Thank you for letting us stay the week on such short notice" before heading upstairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and stretched before flicking off the lights. Hikaru said as they walked up the stairs "it is going to be a really long week" before they went to bed.

_At Huni and Mori's house_

Mori sat on the chair watching with the same blank expression as Huni watched the fight. They had Inui, Momo and Kaidoh at their house and almost as soon as they entered the house and sat down, the two had started arguing over who was more annoying. Inui sat with a book in his lap asking a question here and there before writing down stuff. The fight had lasted an hour of insults and words been traded back and forth before Inui pushed his glasses up and said "be quite or you can have one of my drinks". Instantly the two glanced over, faces going from angry to scared saying "yes Inui-senpai". They sat down and were quiet, settling for glares at each other. Huni grinned and asked "did you want cake?". Inui shook his head while Momo looked up and nodded saying "yes please Huni-senpai. I still can't believe you are a third year. It is so cool". Huni grinned as Mori went to get the cake, coming back with a big two layer cake. Huni's eyes lit up as did Momo's before both dug in. Then they stopped when a yell was heard. All five looked over to see a boy that was identical to Huni apart from the glasses and he was staring at them with his mouth open.

"Not another alien! Oh no! He's changed our guest into an alien as well! A monster!" he yelled before running off. Three people blinked at the doorway as Huni said "don't worry about Chika-chan, he's my brother". They nodded in understanding before Momo and Huni started eating again and Inui took notes while Kaidoh just hissed. When the cake vanished, quite quickly, they five of them headed to bed. Momo crashed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kaidoh laid down and gradually fell asleep and Inui jotted down more notes before going to bed.

_**Thanks for reading and next chapter should be up soon....I hope anyway.**_

_**Oh well, usual ending. Plz R&R. Next we'll see what kind of time Tezuka is having with Tamaki. LOL**_

_**Enjoy and cya later**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Kyoya/Ryoma**

**Anime: OHSHC/POT**

**Rating: M**

**Requested by: Mad god 2 **

**The Dark, the Ignorant, and even the Annoying**

_At the Fujioka house_

Haruhi was a bit shocked at this. Fuji was at home in her small house and had guessed she was actually a girl and not a guy. But his ever present smile was starting to creep her out. When her father came home they were sitting at the table and talking with a cup of tea. Of course, her father chucked a spaz at her bringing home a guy and then stopped when Fuji said "hello, you must be Haruhi's father. It is nice to meet you sir. I am Shusuke Fuji and I am staying here for the week while my team members and I test out the courts. Is this okay with you?". Ranka stopped and looked up at the smiling boy and then gushed saying "oh my, what a gentleman. Of course you can stay here dear boy. Haruhi, why didn't you tell me?". Haruhi sighed, that was unexpected but obviously Fuji knew how to handle people like her father. "Dad, I didn't know until today. We are having sushi for dinner so what do you want as I'm going now". Ranka smiled and told Haruhi his choice as she grabbed her bag.

Fuji said "I'll come with you Haruhi. It is dangerous at night to be alone". Ranka chuckled as the two left and said "what a gentleman. Much better than that Tamaki boy from before". He laughed evilly before changing into my around-the-house clothes. Haruhi looked at Fuji, his smile still there and his eyes closed. She wondered how he could see. "You didn't have to come Fuji-senpai. I could have gone by myself" she said, looking up ahead to see the light above the store still on. Fuji looked down at Haruhi and said "don't be silly. I was happy to come along and besides, you didn't know what sushi I wanted". Haruhi laughed and nodded as they entered the store, Fuji holding the door open for her. "Hello kids, what can I get you this time my dear?" asked the lady there. Haruhi nodded and smiled at her before ordering her father's choice and hers before asking "what did you want Fuji-senpai?".

Fuji looked at the row of sushi and thought _Taka's is better but oh well. They have my favourite anyway. _"I'll have wasabi sushi please mam and Haruhi, I'll pay for the sushi" he said, getting both weird and shocked expressions from them. Then the lady laughed and said "we haven't had someone order that in ages. Coming right up dears". Then she left to the back to get it ready. Haruhi meanwhile said 'dont worry senpai, I'll pay for it. You are my guest" to which Fuji said "yes, but as the guest I am treating your family to a dinner". Haruhi could see he wasn't taking no for an answer so submitted to the idea. She looked around and saw him examining the rows of sushi, and his eyes were open now. She could see they were a nice shade of blue and very beautiful. "You have nice eyes Fuji-senpai" she said and he looked at her smiling as always and said "thank you Haruhi. But please stop with the senpai". Haruhi smiled and nodded as their sushi arrived and they went home.

_Tamaki's place_

Tezuka sat on the lounge, an anger mark growing. Tamaki was nice enough and they were staying in a separate house to his family. Tezuka already knew he was an only child and his father was the president of the school and his grandmother hated him. And yet, as soon as they left the group and arrived at his house he hadn't stopped talking. First was school, then family, then sport, then the club, then school again, then food, then what was Tezuka's family like? What was where he lived like? And it kept going around and around. It had been going for almost two hours now and Tezuka was trying to calmly answer but it was starting to annoy him. It was like Eiji but ten times worse. Tezuka preferred Eiji's hyper activeness to Tamaki's never stopping mouth. At least it was quieter and less annoying.

Tamaki stopped and asked "oh Tezuka, did you want a drink while dinner is been made?". Tezuka looked at him and nodded quietly. Tamaki grinned again and went off to get it while Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief. Quiet at last. Then he heard a sound, a piano playing. And it was good. He knew Tamaki had gone that way so went into a large room just before the kitchen and looked in to see a grand piano in the centre near the window. Tamaki was playing on it and he was really good. Tezuka stood in the doorway listening, it calmed him down and then it drew to a close. To be polite Tezuka clapped and said "you're good Tamaki". Tamaki placed the lid down before turned, a grin s[reading as he jumped up and said 'thanks Tezuka for that. Sorry about that, I'll get the drinks". As he left Tezuka shed a small smile, maybe Tamaki wasn't all bad after all but he was still noisy.

He went into the kitchen to sit and drink while a girl ran around cooking. Tamaki was helping her while Tezuka watched, learning about Tamaki. Tamaki was loud and acted dumb but he cared for others and had a good heart, these were his main highlights. They had dinner and then headed to bed after another hour of Tamaki's ramblings until Tezuka had as politely as possible excused himself. He may have good traits but that mouth of his was a nightmare and Tezuka had that to look forward to all week, what fun. Now he could see why Kyoya seemed so angry. Anyone would be after having to listen to Tamaki's ramblings and his impulsive nature.

_Two days later_

So far the week was going well. It was Wednesday now and all members and players were getting along well now, better after their first night at least. The twins got along well with Eiji and he agreed to help prank a few people with Oishi trying to stop them. Haruhi and Fuji got along well, as did her father. Tamaki heard and was a bit disappointed to say at the least. Kyoya and Ryoma were fine and neither knew both were getting feelings for the other. Huni and Mori had learned to control Momo and Kaidoh and figured out why Inui's drinks caused terror to the team. Especially after trying one, despite the warnings of the other two. Tezuka was learning to put up with Tamaki and Tamaki was starting to control his tongue.

Each day they met at the club room. The club members went to class while the player either talked in the room or went outside to train. Mostly training because Tezuka didn't want his team to get lazy while on vacation. At lunch they trained even more with matches and laps around the courts, quickly drawing the attention of other students. The afternoons were spent in the club room for their activities. Some players actually joined in at times. Momo was in for the sweets and meeting girls, Eiji because it was fun and Oishi because of Eiji. Tezuka refused to, as did Kaidoh and Ryoma. Fuji sat with Haruhi after awhile to see just what the club actually did. Ryoma was quiet popular but he just ignored them as always, same with Tezuka and people stayed clear of Kaido sitting in the corner hissing at anyone who came to close.

Then the members went to their respective houses and met up the next day at one of Kyoya's beaches for a trip. Everyone had fun and relaxed, no girls and no training. That night Kyoya and Ryoma went home after saying goodbye to everyone else and collapsed on the lounge, exhausted. Ryoma yawned and said "I'm going to bed Kyoya. Night". Kyoya smiled and nodded before following him up, turning off the lights as he went. Kyoya lay in his bed unable to sleep before he sighed. Ryoma was constantly on his mind and each smile or glance made his face heat up slightly and his heart beat faster. He knew what it was and knew it was never to be. He got up and walked down the hall and looked into the spare room before going in. Ryoma lay on top of the covers asleep. He looked like a small child and Kyoya got an urge to kiss him but refused to. Then Ryoma mumbled "Kyoya" in his sleep followed by a small moan.

Kyoya blinked and then smiled, his usual appearance leaving him completely. He sat on the bed and bent down to kiss Ryoma lightly on the lips. Ryoma breathed deeply and opened his eyes as Kyoya moved back. His eyes glowed in the dark as they widened and then he smirked up at the dark haired man. Kyoya also smirked and then Ryoma grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to capture his lips again, tongue seeking entrance, to which the older gladly gave. Then Kyoya moaned into the kiss and pushed Ryoma back down onto the bed, his hand slipping up the youngers shirt to tease his nipples. Ryoma arched his back, pulling away with a gasp. Then he groaned loudly when Kyoya grabbed is hardening penis. Kyoya grinned at the pure ectasy on Ryoma's face as he pumped him with his hand until Ryoma was hard and panting.

Ryoma looked up and said "stop teasing Kyoya". Kyoya simply grinned and pulled Ryoma's pants and top off in one swift movement. Then he stared at Ryoma. He was pale but well toned and muscular. His flat stomach taunt and sweat gleaming on his in the pale light from the moon. He grinned and bent down to kiss Ryoma's stomach and then moved up until Ryoma was panting uncontrollably, his hand twisted in Kyoya's hair. Kyoya sucked and bit on Ryoma's neck until he left a purple spot that showed up one the emerald tinted haired boys pale skin. Ryoma frowned and said "thanks a lot. That'll be hard to hide" but he didn't seem to care as Kyoya stripped himself of his own clothes. Ryoma just took him in and swallowed. Kyoya was also well toned with a flat taunt stomach and a good seven and half inch penis. "That won't fit' Ryoma gasped as Kyoya pinned him down and pushed a finger into his entrance, stretching him widely.

Ryoma scrunched his face up in pain as the intrusion and uncomfortable feeling and then he arched his back when Kyoya's fingers found his prostate. Kyoya grinned at the writhing boy and touched it again, making Ryoma squirm in pleasure. Kyoya reached over and grabbed the lube from the draw and slid his hand over his manhood before pushing into Ryoma. The younger stiffened and then relaxed, knowing it wouldn't hurt much if he did. Kyoya slowly pushed in until he was completely sheathed in Ryoma and let out a loud moan, glad the maid had left early.

Ryoma squirmed at the sensation of Kyoya filling him from behind and then Kyoya pulled out and then thrust back in, targeting one spot over and over again. Ryoma screamed out "Kyoya!". Kyoya smiled and pumped Ryoma's erection in time with his thrusts until Ryoma yelled out again, his hea thrown back in a silent scream and then he came, spraying cum all over their stomachs. Ryoma panted, sweat gleaming on his brow.

As he finished cumming his walls tightened around Kyoya and it tipped the older man over the edge. He thrust in one last time, burying himself in deep, before he came. Ryoma gasped, he could feel Kyoya's dick pumping cum up his ass and loved the feeling. Kyoya panted and pulled out before collapsing next to Ryoma. Ryoma curled up next to Kyoya and laid his head on Kyoya before smiling and then he fell asleep. Kyoya smiled as well and then his smile fell when he realised that Ryoma was leaving in one day. Then he fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning they all met at the club again and Tamaki said "today we are holding a festival in honour of your leaving. A farewell party". The team cheered and the players were told to stay in the room or the courts. Ryoma wanted to stay in the room but Tezuka had other plans. Training plans actually. He got them running one hundred laps and then training exercises. Testing eye tracking, speed, reflexes and everyone worked hard with the threat of Inui's latest drink over their heads still. By the time the twins came to get them everyone was exhausted and drinking mouthfuls of water. After catching their breaths they followed the twins to the hall where the festival had been set up. As soon as they entered as loud cheer went up and the players waved and smiled.

Sadly the time to leave had some quickly and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Tezuka was obviously happy to leave but shook everyones hands as a thankyou. Haruhi's father had brought a packet of wasabi sushi as a travelling gift with a request for him to come back soon, ignoring the blush that had spread when he said that across his daughters face. The twins were saying goodbye and everyone promised to visit when they could. They traded emails and addresses to stay in contact. Ryoma hugged Kyoya when no one was looking and said "bye Kyoya. We'll see each other again. I promise" before he got into the limo and drove off. Kyoya smiled and waved with the others before they all headed home for some much needed rest.

_A week later_

Everything had returned to normal after the tennis team had left. It was much quieter apart from Tamaki but they got used to it and returned to before. Kyoya meanwhile missed Ryoma and wished he could see him again. that night Kyoya's father said "I'm taking your two brother to a meeting tonight and we'll be back late okay Kyoya?". Kyoya nodded in understanding and then watched his brothers and father leave. His sister was away tonight and now the hosue was empty. Kyoya sighed ad tidied up a bit before laying on the lounge to rest, closing his eyes. As he did he heard a knocking and sighed, who would be here at this time of night. He opened the door and said "yes, how may I help you?". Then he looked and trailed off as he stared. On his doorstep stood Ryoma. A bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face as he said "yes you can help me. I'm looking for a friend and a place to stay for the night. Do you know where I can find him?". Kyoya smirked and said "sarcastic and cheeky little kid" before hugging him tightly.

_Later that night_

"KYOYA!"

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! ^.^**_

_**Oh well, usual ending. Plz R&R. **_

_**Enjoy and cya later**_


End file.
